Finger weg von meinem Freund!
by Bollerwagen
Summary: Darcys Freund knackt jeden Intelligenztest und bringt den zum Weinen, der ihn erstellt hat. Er hat ein paar Komplexe, stammt nicht von unserer Erde und ist ein Prinz. Sie könnten so glücklich sein - wären da nicht die wirklich bösen Jungs. DarcyXLoki - Die Vorgeschichte (K)ein Kuss muss man nicht gelesen haben.
1. Prolog: Sonnengedanken

Gewidmet meinen Feedbackgebern/innen - durch euch ist aus einem Kapitel ein ganzes Epos geworden!

DeathAngelKari, trallala, Draugi, Mysterie, Natalie und LilaWolken - und ein paar coole "Guests".

* * *

Prolog: Sonnengedanken

Licht ergießt sich übers Kopfkissen und spielt mit ihren Haaren. Beinahe strecke ich die Hand nach diesem Kontrast aus, nach einer unwirklichen Realität.

Ich atme diesen stillen Frieden ein. Darcy träumt. Ich sehe ihre Augenlider flattern. In diesen frühen Morgenstunden sehe ich ihr beim Schlafen zu.

Gelegentlich strecke ich die Hand aus und streiche ihr über die Wange - es bringt sie zum Lächeln - und staune darüber wie sich meine blaue Haut von ihrer weißen abhebt. Ansonsten habe ich mich seit über zwei Stunden nicht mehr bewegt, denn sie hat einen leichten Schlaf. Ich habe ohnehin kein Bedürfnis aufzustehen – mein Gefühl sagt mir, es ist nicht einmal sechs Uhr morgens. Lieber möchte ich mir jede einzelne Welle ihres Haares einprägen und jede Bewegung ihres Mundes festhalten.

Vor nicht einmal drei Monaten hätte ich nicht geglaubt, mich jemals – geschweige denn in naher Zukunft - in ihrem Bett zu befinden. Ich glaubte nicht, dass Darcy mich erhören würde. Zum Anderen: _Ich_ im Bett einer Frau, die nicht meine ist – niemals. Thor vielleicht, aber ich nicht. Es ist natürlich nichts Unschickliches zwischen uns beiden vorgefallen, aber es geht um das Prinzip. Wie soll ich das ihrem Vater erklären? Darcy hat mir zwar versichert, dass ihr Vater zu weit weg wohnt um an meinem Verhalten Anstoß zu nehmen, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er nicht alles unternimmt die Ehre seiner Tochter gegen jegliche Übergriffe zu verteidigen und einen Verehrer aus ihrem Bett zu schmeißen. Ich würde es tun, wäre ich an seiner Stelle. Darcy aber behauptet in ihrer Kultur seien die Frauen selbst dafür verantwortlich. Die Vorstellung dieses hilflose Geschöpf, dessen Lächeln meine Knie weich werden lässt, müsse sich allein gegen die niederen Motive von Männern zur Wehr setzen, weckt das Bedürfnis in mir, sie zu packen und weit, weit wegzubringen.

Trotzdem fühle ich mich direkt neben ihr viel zu wohl um den Anstand zu besitzen zu gehen. Ich schaffe es nicht einmal die Decke über ihre entblößte Schulter zu ziehen. Wie immer untergräbt ihre bloße Anwesenheit alle meine Pläne, die Jahrhunderte lang ganz wunderbar funktioniert haben.

„Hm", macht sie plötzlich. Darcy behält die Augen geschlossen, aber zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, in einem Versuch noch nicht aufzuwachen. Dann streckt sie die Hand aus und ertastet sich meinen Arm. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zieht sie ihn heran.

Es fällt mir nicht schwer darüber zu lachen.

Erschrocken öffnet sie die Augen. Eine altbekannte Unsicherheit flackert in ihrem Blick. „Hast du mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet?" Hastig fasst sie sich ins Haar und stöhnt auf, als sie das Wirrwarr ertastet. Ich öffne den Mund um ihr erneut zu erklären, dass sie mir so am besten gefallen, aber es ist müßig, denn Darcy wird auch diesmal nicht bereit sein, mir zu glauben. Darum nehme ich stattdessen besagte Hand, küsse sie kurz und stehe auf: „Frühstück?", frage ich.

„Ich steh nicht auf.", informiert sie mich.

Ich werfe ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Bekommst du heute nicht dein Auto?"

„Äh.", setzt sie an. „Oh." Ihre Augen werden rund. Plötzlich ist sie auf und durch die Tür. „Ich muss zuerst ins Bad!", höre ich sie im Flur rufen.

Daraufhin teleportiere ich mich direkt ins Bad. Ich weiß im Voraus, ich werde diesen Konflikt verlieren, denn ich habe keine Chance gegen ihr süßes Schmollen, aber das hält mich nicht davon ab ihre hinreißenden Versuche zu genießen, mich aus dem Raum zu schieben.

Ein paar nicht ernst gemeinte Argumente wie „Geh und mach Kaffee!" oder „Du musst ja nicht in die Uni und außerdem brauchst du ne ganze Stunde! Hallo?! Ne _Stunde_!" später, mache ich ihr Frühstück. Oder wie auch immer man es nennt, wenn man lediglich Eier in die Pfanne schlägt.

Ich weiß, die Zeit mit Darcy ist ein Augenblick, ein Aufatmen während dem Kampf, und es kann nicht für immer sein. Ich gebe uns beiden kein Jahr, dann wird sie – enttäuscht von dem, was ich wirklich bin – gehen. Und sie täte recht daran. Sollte unsere Beziehung länger bestehen, dann nur bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem uns meine Lebensumstände einholen. Und spätestens Darcys Tod wird den Schlussstrich setzen.

Äußern würde ich diesen Verdacht ihr gegenüber niemals, denn in jugendlicher Beharrlichkeit glaubt sie, dass wir alles schaffen können, solange wir nur zusammen sind. Ich wünsche mir ihren Optimismus. Aber meine Erfahrung sagt mir, dass ein Tag wie dieser einzigartig ist.

Und weil dieses Glück so zerbrechlich ist, halte ich es fest, solange ich kann.


	2. Fünf Grundwahrheiten

Für LilaWolken - Schön, dass du wieder da bist.

* * *

1. Fünf Grundwahrheiten

Es gibt wirklich noch Mädels die glauben, dass man für ein perfektes Leben einfach nur einen Mann braucht. Zum Glück gehöre ich nicht dazu.

Andernfalls könnte ich mir nicht erklären warum ich gerade in einer sterbenslangweiligen Acht-Uhr-Vorlesung zum Thema „Demographischer Wandel" sitze, wo ich doch gerade mein perfektes Leben auf butterweichen, zartrosa Wolken genießen sollte. Ja, mir ist klar, dass die Geburtenzahlen zurückgehen, vielen Dank! Und ich hätte einiges dazu zu sagen woran das liegt und wie man etwas dagegen unternehmen kann, aber nein – Für das Thema sind in der Politik ja nur alte Männer zuständig, die niemals in die Verlegenheit kommen Schwanger zu werden, aber meist fünf Kinder von drei verschiedenen Frauen haben.

Weil das Thema so durchgekaut ist, tue ich es meinen Kommilitonen gleich und durchleide die neunzig-Minuten-Folter mit glasigem Blick und den Gedanken im Traumland.

Manche Dinge, denke ich mir, bleiben immer gleich und haben sich auch in den letzten drei Monaten nicht verändert. So zum Beispiel meine sterbenslangweilige Professorin, die Streber mit den ätzenden Zwischenfragen, welche nur dazu dienen ihr Wissen zur Schau zu stellen, oder die drei Mädels in der ersten Reihe, die sich fröstelnd kleine Jäckchen über ihre Riesendekolletes gezogen haben als ihnen klar wurde, dass Professor MacKenzie eine Professorin ist.

Aber hey – manche Sachen ändern sich auch! Zum Beispiel habe ich jetzt zwei nette Freundinnen: Christin aus Deutschland und Tanja aus Russland, beide in meinem Semester. Die beiden sind extrem cool und haben mich ganz unzeremoniell als Herzensschwester adoptiert. Sie sind beide ziemlich krasse Emanzen, was ich witzig finde. Sie rollen regelmäßig mit den Augen, wenn ich von meinem Freund erzähle. Sie setzen Freund nämlich mit sklavenhafter Abhängigkeit gleich. Apropos Freund – seit gestern sind Loki und ich drei Monate zusammen. Drei Monate. Waah! Ich könnte schreien, weil ich mir vorher nie so viel Glück ausgemalt hätte, geschweige denn die Fähigkeit es zu halten.

Ich meine – Loki ist einfach da in meinem Leben. Und er scheint sich dort erstaunlich wohl fühlen. Heute Nachmittag fährt er mit mir mein Auto abholen. Ich habe mich nämlich nach drei Monaten zähneknirschend dazu hinreißen lassen, von ihm einen Geldzuschuss für mein Auto anzunehmen. Der raffinierte Mistkerl hat Autozeitschriften mit lokalen Angeboten rumliegen lassen. Ganz _zufällig _war eine Seite aufgeschlagen mit einem total schönen gebrauchten Mini – in Türkis und nur noch kurze Zeit zu haben. Seitdem weiß ich: Auch ich bin bestechlich. Erzählt das bloß nicht Christin und Tanja! Denn das ist das Einzige was er mir kaufen darf.

„Du kannst es mir zurückzahlen sobald du eine korrupte Politikerin bist!", hat Loki fröhlich gesagt und dabei - weil er nicht doof ist - auf einen Sicherheitsabstand von drei Metern geachtet. „Ich will dein Gaunergeld aber nicht!", habe ich ihm entgegen gehalten, wohlgemerkt, _nachdem_ ich die Zeitschrift nach ihm geworfen habe. Aber er hat nur gelacht: „Keine Sorge, Aktienhandel ist zwar nicht nett, aber absolut legal."

„Wie so vieles.", habe ich mit einem demonstrativen Blick auf sein fieses Lächeln gesagt und mich schmollend auf den äußersten Rand der Couch verzogen. Ich habe es immerhin eine halbe Stunde lang geschafft, wütend auf ihn zu sein. Aber irgendwann habe ich vergessen nach dem Arm zu hauen, der sich um meine Schulter geschlichen hat.

Manche Dinge sind aber nicht so toll wie Loki und der gute alte Mini Cooper. Da ist meine Mutter, mit der ich zurzeit ein echt angespanntes Verhältnis pflege, weil ich ihr vor fast vier Monaten mal am Telefon gesagt habe, dass ich komme. Das war als ich dachte, Loki sei tot. Da er sich als quicklebendig rausgestellt hat, habe ich die Reise gecancelt. Tja, und Mutti schmollt immer noch ein bisschen, weil sie sich so auf mich gefreut hat. Und seit sie weiß, dass ich einen Freund habe liegt sie mir in den Ohren, dass ich ihn mal vorbeibringen und vorstellen soll. Aber das mache ich erst, wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass unsere zarte Liebe einen Besuch bei meinen absolut peinlichen Eltern übersteht.

Noch eine unschöne Sache ist der Stress, den Loki in Asgard hat. Während ich hier die Schulbank drücke, hat er heute Morgen schon wieder eine Anhörung vor Gericht – die vierte in zwei Wochen! Obwohl sich sein Vater für ihn einsetzt, scheinen die großen Macker in Asgard kein Herz für ehemals fremdbeherrschte und inzwischen (relativ) harmlose Prinzen zu haben. Es geht vor allem darum Lokis Exil zu beenden und alle Anklagen gegen ihn fallen zu lassen. Ansonsten kann sein Vater die Enterbung nicht aufheben und ihn als Sohn wieder annehmen, weil er dann der zweite in der Thronfolge wäre und ein verurteilter Verbrecher hat nach Asgardischem Recht keinen Anspruch auf den Thron. So hat Loki es mir erklärt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hat mir klar gemacht, dass der Thron ihm scheißegal ist. Er will vor allem seine Eltern zurück – auch, wenn er sich lieber alle Zähne ohne Betäubung ziehen lassen würde, als zuzugeben wie sehr er seinen Vater vermisst. Den sieht er zurzeit nämlich nur im Gerichtssaal.

Äh, das dritte Problem ist etwas peinlich: Ich habe Hausverbot im Stark Tower. Kein Witz! Fury hat das durchgesetzt. Er weiß, dass überall wo ich reinkomme, dank Teleportation auch Loki rein kann. Er braucht einfach nur eine Art magische _Spur _auf mich zu legen, so eine Art Peilsender, und schon kann er mir überall hin folgen, auch in magiegesicherte Räume. Es bringt nichts ihnen zu erklären, dass Loki und ich das Thema Avengers bisher immer erfolgreich umschifft haben. Unser stilles Abkommen enthält eine neutrale Darcy, die nicht zwischen ihrem Freund und ihren Freunden wählen muss. Ich würde Loki nie einen Vorteil verschaffen und er würde mich nie darum bitten. Da aber von den Avengers nur Thor und Steve mir vertrauen, während Hawk Eye, Natasha, Dr. Banner und Tony nachwievor ne Scheißwut auf Loki haben, muss ich mich damit abfinden, dass die meisten von ihnen mich zurzeit wie eine Verräterin behandeln. Besonders von Tony finde ich das echt scheiße. Pepper bearbeitet ihn schon, dass er mir meine Partnerwahl „verzeiht", aber meine Zeiten als süßes Avenger-Maskottchen sind endgültig vorbei. Er lässt sich nicht von der Idee abbringen, dass Loki mir eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst hat, weil er meint, dass niemand freiwillig mit ihm zusammen wäre. Ausgerechnet Tony sagt sowas! Nach dem was Pepper so erzählt, kann er unerträglich sein.

Zuletzt: Ich habe eine eigene SHIELD-Akte. Von einer Fußnote in der Loki Odinsson Akte – da stand wohl etwas wie „pflegt regelmäßigen Kontakt zu einer dreiundzwanzigjährigen Politikstudentin namens Darcy Lewis, wohnhaft seit kurzem in New York" – bin ich hochgestuft worden. Das hat Steve mir gesteckt. Ich bin nur eine Sicherheitsstufe von permanenter Überwachung entfernt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das finden soll. Es ist irgendwie abgefahren so wichtig zu sein, aber auch beängstigend. Fast so schlimm wie mit Loki bald einen Antrittsbesuch bei meinen Eltern - oder nach einem positiven Ausgang seines Verfahrens bei _seinen _Eltern - ableisten zu müssen.

Ein Blick auf mein Handy verrät mir, dass ich gerade mal die Hälfte der Vorlesung geschafft habe. Eine von den Barbies in der ersten Reihe stellt eine absolut blöde Frage. Hier hinten bei uns ernsthaften Studenten hört man einige Kichern über das Klischee. Irgendwer murmelt was von wegen „nur so lange hier, bis sie nen Senator heiratet". Das lenkt mich leider nur zwei Minuten lang ab, bis mir wieder langweilig wird.

Da schiebt Christin mir unterm Tisch eine Zeitschrift zu. Sie hat Seite vierzehn markiert: „Wägen Sie die fünf herausstechendsten Eigenschaften ihres Partners gegen ihre eigenen ab". Ich schaue auf das Cover der Zeitschrift und hebe die Augenbrauen.

„Ich kann das ja nicht machen.", verteidigt sich Christin. Jaja, weil sie keinen Freund hat. Blabla. Sie will nur mehr über meinen „mysteriösen Macker" wissen, wie sie ihn nennt. Ich habe es wie zufällig versäumt, ihn meinen beiden neuen Freundinnen vorzustellen. Dass er mich so wie heute zur Uni bringt ist nämlich die Ausnahme, weil wir bisher nur zwei oder dreimal zusammen übernachtet haben.

Obwohl ich solche Einstufungstest ziemlich panne finde, weil dabei Menschen – oder in meinem Fall Aliens – in Schubladen gesteckt werden, fängt mein Hirn mangels spannender Vorlesung an zu rattern. In den letzten Wochen sind mir schon einige Sachen an Loki aufgefallen. Wenn ich davon aber nur fünf aussuchen dürfte, dann wüsste ich auf Anhieb gar nicht welche.

Ich meine, Loki ist augenscheinlich ein Alien. Er hat superheldenhafte Fähigkeiten, die er aber lieber für seine Egotrips nutzt anstatt dafür irgendjemandem zu helfen. Aber zählt das überhaupt als Charaktereigenschaft? Das ist wohl eher sein Handwerkszeug, eine Art Grundausstattung. Auf der anderen Seite ist sein Nicht-Menschsein aber eine Tatsache, die unseren Alltag begleitet. Damit einher gehen nämlich richtig witzige kulturübergreifende Missverständnisse. Beispielsweise waren wir im Kino. Mehrmals. Aber unsere Kinoabende waren aus irgendeinem Grund jedes Mal ein flopp. Das letzte Mal war ich felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Loki nicht gerne mit mir ausgeht, mich vielleicht sogar peinlich findet – bis rauskam, dass er Unterhaltungsfilme nicht ausstehen kann. Er hält sie für eine völlig nutzlose Zeitverschwendung und würde lieber drei Stunden lang Nachrichten gucken als einen der neuesten Streifen. Man, war ich erleichtert als das rauskam! Seither habe ich nie wieder versucht mit ihm einen Film zu gucken und ihn angefleht nichts mehr mir zuliebe zu machen. Seitdem sitzt er wenn ich fernsehe, mit einem Stapel Bücher auf dem Schoß neben mir und schenkt dem Fernseher keine Beachtung. Darum ist _Alien_ bei mir „Eigenschaft Nummer eins", denn hallo? Welcher normalsterbliche Mensch sieht nicht gerne fern?

Bei einer anderen Sache bin ich mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass es eine Charaktereigenschaft ist: Loki ist abartig intelligent. Mit ihm ein Gespräch zu führen kann manchmal echt niederschmetternd sein. Er weiß als Laie mehr über mein Studienfach als ich! Er könnte jede meiner Hausarbeiten schreiben ohne Fachliteratur zu lesen. Und _natürlich _würde er Bestnoten dafür kassieren und seine Ideen an den Meistbietenden verkaufen. Seiner Intelligenz ist es geschuldet, dass wir uns nur zwei bis dreimal die Woche sehen, denn er hat gefühlte tausend Projekte am Bein. Wenn ich ab und zu bei ihm in seiner Suite im Four Seasons vorbeigucke, kann ich mich meist auf eine Überraschung freuen, denn ich weiß nie woran er gerade wieder arbeitet. Meist hockt er auf dem Boden in seinem Wohnzimmer in einem Chaos aus Büchern, Graphiken und Schaubildern und brütet etwas Ungutes aus. Das meiste Geld macht er im Aktiengeschäft. Außerdem führt er ein Unternehmen, das konkursreife Firmen aufkauft und anderen Firmen anbietet, entweder um sie wieder fit zu machen oder um sie auszuschlachten. Ja, ich weiß, das passt zu Loki. Er macht ganz viele Sachen, die – ich zitiere – „nicht nett, aber absolut legal" sind. Es mag überraschen, dass ich nicht versuche, es ihm auszureden, aber zum Einen ist mir klar, dass das gar nichts bringen würde, weil es ja legal ist und zum Anderen weiß ich, dass ich mir nicht einen der Titelhelden, sondern einen von den Bösen Jungs geangelt habe. Wenn ich mich für moralisch einwandfrei interessieren würde, dann wäre Steve was für mich. Tu ich aber nicht. Und ich bin ja schon froh, dass sich Lokis Ansicht von „alle Menschen sind überflüssig" zu „es gibt einige wenige Ausnahmen" gewandelt hat. Zumindest lässt er mir zuliebe die meisten Zivilisten in Ruhe. Außer sie sind reich. Oder gehen ihm auf die Nerven.

Wenn ich wegen zwei krassen Jobs nicht schon von Lokis Intelligenz überzeugt wäre, dann spätestens dadurch, dass er in seiner Freizeit künstlerisch aktiv ist. Und zwar in allen möglichen Bereichen. Mal hockt er am Laptop und entwirft eine neue App, die er für mehrere Millionen verkauft – nachdem er die Anbieter um die Wette hat bieten lassen – mal setzt er mit chirurgischer Präzision seinem Motorrad einen neuen Motor ein. Manchmal schreibt er unter einem Pseudonym bissige Kolumnen für Wirtschaftsmagazine, worauf die Kurse bestimmter Aktien steigen. Und einmal hab ich ihn dabei gestört wie er gemalt hat! Gemalt! Und das nicht mal schlecht, sondern so schön, dass man die Leinwände in einer Galerie hätte ausstellen können. Außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Bassgitarre in seinem Arbeitszimmer nicht nur Deko ist.

Vielleicht liegt es an seinem schrägen Gehirn, denn gleichzeitig ist Loki wahnsinnig kompliziert. Das ist Nummer drei in meiner Liste. Man könnte auch sagen sensibel, aber er würde ausrasten wenn er wüsste, dass ich sowas denke. Sensibel klingt nämlich nicht männlich genug. Was ich mit kompliziert/sensibel meine? Er hat eine irre Bandbreite an Gefühlen. Die darf aber keiner mitkriegen. Wenn doch, fühlt er sich wie ein Versager. So liebt er seinen Bruder Thor zwar heiß und innig, aber es würde ihm im Traum nicht einfallen Thor mal anzurufen, wenn er nicht gerade muss oder ihn außerhalb der von Asgard verfügten wöchentlichen Dates zu treffen. Dazu ist er viel zu stolz. Das Resultat ist, dass er vor jedem Treffen mit Thor nervös ist und so tut als wäre er es nicht. Und hinterher ist er entweder supergut drauf oder – wegen Streit - so schlecht, dass davonlaufen keine abwegige Option wäre. Was mich daran so kirre macht ist, dass Loki an vielen von seinen Probleme etwas ändern könnte – aber er tut es nicht! Manche Probleme wären ganz einfach zu lösen, wenn er mal was an seiner Einstellung tun würde, aber Pustekuchen! Und auf Vorschläge reagiert er äußerst, _äußerst_ gereizt. Die wirre Beziehung zu seinem Bruder ist aber gar nichts im Vergleich mit der zu seinem Vater, den er am liebsten gar nicht erwähnt oder distanziert beim Vornamen nennt. Ich würde mich niemals trauen es laut zu sagen, aber ich glaube, dass Loki deshalb keine krummen Dinger dreht, weil ihm der Rückhalt seines Vaters viel bedeutet. Den will er auf keinen Fall verlieren.

Und von seinen Komplexen den Avengers gegenüber will ich gar nicht erst anfangen! Seit er geholfen hat eine Katastrophe abzuwenden, ist er nämlich in der öffentlichen Achtung extrem gestiegen. Manche Internetportale feiern ihn sogar als „Number Eight", also als den achten Avenger. Das verträgt sich natürlich gar nicht mit seiner Schurken-Attitüde. Und wenn überhaupt, dann hält sich Loki für die Nummer eins. Er hat mehrere Waffenstillstandsvorschläge der Avengers ausgeschlagen und zu Tonys mega „Wir-haben-mal-wieder-die-Welt-gerettet"-Party ist er demonstrativ nicht hingegangen. Trotz Einladung.

Er belächelt alles was die Avengers tun, obwohl er ihnen widerwillig ein wenig Respekt entgegen bringt. Anders lässt sich nicht erklären, warum er sich in den letzten Monaten aus ihren Angelegenheiten rausgehalten hat. Wegen seinem Gerichtsverfahren muss er ja gerade ein bisschen auf netter Nachbar machen. Aber er geht dabei sogar soweit, sich auf einer völlig anderen Ebene zu bewegen als die Avengers um nicht unnötig in ihre Schussbahn zu geraten. Wenn ich eins weiß, dann tut er das nicht, weil er Angst vor ihnen hat. Wie gesagt… echt kompliziert. Und Nachfragen ist immer so eine Sache. Loki lügt nämlich echt gern. Weil er mich aber noch lieber mag als seine Lügen, versucht er mich meist von den unangenehmen Themen abzulenken. Wenn das nicht hilft, schweigt er einfach und antwortet gar nicht. Bisher habe ich versucht nicht die ätzende Zicke zu sein, die ihren Freund gegen seinen Willen zum Reden bringt, aber das fällt mir auch nicht immer leicht.

Nummer vier ist etwas, dass garantiert nur ich weiß und niemand sonst. Ich bin mir noch nicht mal sicher ob sich Loki dessen bewusst ist. Er ist was seine Fähigkeiten betrifft total arrogant, deshalb bemerkt man es auf den ersten Blick nicht. Aber er hat absolut kein Selbstwertgefühl. Ganz besonders was sein Aussehen betrifft. In Bezug auf seine schlaksige Figur ist es schon schlimm, aber nichts im Vergleich zu seiner eigentlichen Hautfarbe. Er läuft nur zu Hause in seiner blauen Gestalt herum. In den ersten vier Wochen unserer Beziehung hat er sie nicht ein einziges Mal durchblicken lassen. Bis er einen ganzen Abend lang nervös auf der Unterlippe gekaut hat – ein Tick von ihm – um mich schließlich _ganz _beiläufig zu fragen, ob es mir etwas ausmacht, wenn er die Gestalt wechselt. Ich wusste wegen der Hirnrissigkeit dieser Frage erstmal gar nicht was ich sagen sollte, bis ich mich auf Humor verlegt habe: „Mein lieber Loki, du weißt, dass das ungeahnte Probleme mit sich bringen würde, nicht wahr?" Loki ist fast vom Stuhl gefallen vor Schreck. Ich glaube, in dem Moment sah er alle seine Befürchtungen bestätigt. „Was für Probleme?"

„Du bist so schon absolut hinreißend. Wie soll ich dich bitte in Ruhe lassen, wenn du die ganze Zeit vor mir rumläufst wie eine entblätterte, exotische Frucht?"

Wenn ich heute gute Laune haben will, denke ich einfach an Lokis Gesicht in diesem Moment. „Eine entblätterte-" wiederholte er fassungslos.

„exotische Frucht, genau.", sagte ich mit allem mir verfügbaren Ernst, während ich Lokis extrem seltene Verlegenheit genoss.

„Das" Er musste sich räuspern – und seine Wangen befühlen, ob sie gerötet waren. Das waren sie. _Sehr_ gerötet. „Das ist nur der Reiz des Unbekannten. Das wird sich legen."

„Wetten nicht?", forderte ich ihn heraus. Absichtlich natürlich. „Wetten, ich finde dich noch genauso sexy, wenn du die nächsten zehn Jahre so herumläufst?"

„Tze. Du bist doch nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig!", ereiferte sich Loki. Aber danach färbte sich seine Haut wie durch Zufall blitzeblau und seither macht sie das automatisch wenn wir allein sind. Ich gratuliere mir jedes Mal dazu. Es ist ein Vertrauensbeweis seinerseits.

Leider wird er sich trotzdem weiterhin für hässlich und - was ich noch viel schlimmer finde – wertlos halten. Ich mache vor allem seine ätzende Kindheit und seinen Vater dafür verantwortlich, der nichts gegen das in Asgard vorherrschende Klischee von einem muskelstrotzenden Bär von Mann unternommen hat. Als König hätte er das doch gekonnt und Jungs wie Loki, die lieber Bücher lesen und Zaubern üben als Waffen schwingen, fördern können. Außerdem hat er es nicht hingekriegt seinem Sohn frühzeitig zu sagen, dass er adoptiert ist. Oh, und dass sein leiblicher Vater nicht gerade „Best Friends" mit Asgard ist, sondern dort eher als Monster gilt. Und da wundern die sich in Asgard, dass Loki kein lieber Junge ist? Also echt.

Was ich aber wirklich, wirklich hinreißend an Loki finde ist folgendes: Er ist ein Traditionalist. Er hält extrem viel von so alten Tugenden wie Ehre und Anstand und so. Woran man das merkt? Nun, seine Hand würde sich niemals auf meinen Hintern verirren. Er würde auch niemals anzügliche Bemerkungen machen. Er würde niemals, wirklich _niemals_ eine andere Frau nur ansehen, oder mehr als ein paar Worte mit ihr wechseln, aus Sorge, dass ihm das als Interesse an ihr ausgelegt werden könnte. Und er würde niemals planen bei mir zu übernachten. Er ist schon Mal auf meiner Couch eingeschlafen, oder ich auf seiner, aber er würde das niemals einfädeln. Deshalb habe ich schon einige Male an meiner Attraktivität gezweifelt.

Darum hatten wir vor ein paar Wochen dieses krasse Gespräch. Er hat es ziemlich ungut eingeleitet, indem er mich an der Hand genommen, zur Couch geführt – diesmal seine Couch – und sich geräuspert hat.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden." Klar, dass da schon eine Art Panik in mir hochstieg.

„Bin ich in Schwierigkeiten?", habe ich sofort gefragt.

Daraufhin war er sichtlich irritiert. „Natürlich nicht, warum?"

„Nur so. Worüber möchtest du denn reden?"

„Über Sex.", meinte er überraschend direkt für seine Verhältnisse.

„Oh. Okay." Ich versuchte, ihn nicht _zu_ erwartungsvoll anzuschauen, aber er schien sich trotzdem sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen. Er wirkte in etwa so entspannt wie ich auf dem Stuhl meines Zahnarztes. Er schaute überall hin, nur nicht zu mir, bis er schließlich mit der Sprache rausrückte: „Mir ist bewusst, dass es in dieser Kultur üblich ist, nach wenigen Wochen miteinander zu schlafen. Aber in Asgard macht man das nur, wenn man die Beziehung nicht besonders ernst nimmt."

„Oh", war mein geistreicher Kommentar. Tja, Kulturunterschiede. Das hatte ich ja eben schon mal erwähnt. „Ähm, Loki? Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass ich äh… etwaige Annäherungsversuche nicht so interpretieren würde."

„Natürlich weiß ich das.", sagte er. Trotzdem wirkte er aufgrund meiner Zusicherung sehr erleichtert. „Aber mir wurde beigebracht einer Frau, die mir etwas bedeutet, nicht zu nahe zu treten. So etwas kann man nicht einfach ablegen."

„Schon klar.", meine ich hastig. „Ähm. Aber willst du denn? Ich meine, also - Sex."

Loki sah mich an als hätte ich sie nicht mehr alle. Dann wurde er misstrauisch. „Ist das eine Fangfrage?" Daraufhin musste ich lachen. „Nein, ist es nicht."

„Selbstverständlich will ich. Darum ist es ja angebracht zu warten."

„Schon klar.", wiederholte ich mich mit einem zugegebenermaßen dämlich aussehenden Grinsen im Gesicht. Ich war in dem Moment echt froh, dass es nicht an mir liegt. Das hat man davon, wenn man sich einen komplizierten Freund aussucht – Missverständnisse, wo man geht und steht.

„Ich denke, damit können wir das Thema nun abschließen.", kommentierte Loki. Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Eine Frage noch. Wann, also, ähm. Wie lange dauert es, bis es nicht mehr so wirkt als… würdest du mir zu nahe treten?" Diese Frage war wiederum mir unangenehm. Loki hatte den Anstand sie sehr ernst zu nehmen.

„Das hat mit der Zeitspanne nichts zu tun. Sondern damit, ob wir verheiratet sind oder nicht." Ich muss wie ein Ufo geguckt haben, denn jetzt war es an Loki zu lachen.

Plötzlich ging es hier nicht mehr um das minimal peinliche Thema Sex, sondern um das erschreckende Mammut namens Hochzeit. Klar, dass ich da anfangen musste Mist zu labern und zu stottern. „E-Eins ist dir hoffentlich klar: Ich werde nein sagen. So lange bis ich Ende zwanzig bin."

Loki hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Alles eine Frage des Antrags.", sagte er cool.

Woraufhin ich in einer Laune zwischen Hysterie und Panik aufgesprungen bin. „Vergiss es. Mich kriegst du nicht!"

Daraufhin musste ich rennen. Natürlich hat er mich innerhalb von zwei Minuten eingefangen – ganz ohne Teleportation. „Ich sage nein, hörst du? Nein!", versuchte ich mich zu retten. „Ich habe dich doch noch gar nichts gefragt.", lachte er während er mich mühelos hochhob und zur Couch zurücktrug. „Und glaub mir: _Wenn _ich frage, dann wirst du ja sagen." Und daraufhin hatte er die Unverschämtheit das Thema fallen zu lassen.

Denn den Antrag macht natürlich der Mann, in einem überraschenden Augenblick und ganz stilecht. Wie gesagt: Traditionalist. Und auch wenn mich Lokis Grundprinzipien manchmal nerven – ich liebe ihn dafür.

Das Klingeln reißt mich aus meiner Trance und zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Kaum zu glauben, aber ich habe die Vorlesung geschafft.

„Zeig mal her!", verlangt Christin und schaut sich begierig die Zeitschrift an. Aber da steht nichts – ich bin nicht so blöd, irgendwo schriftliche Indizien auf meine Meinung von Loki zu hinterlassen. Er bringt es fertig und kommt da dran um mich auf Ewig damit aufzuziehen. Christin sieht enttäuscht aus, aber Tanja patscht ihr auf die Schulter und lädt sie auf einen Kaffee ein. Mit einem dankbaren Blick Richtung Tanja werfe ich mich ins Gewühl, um so schnell wie möglich nach draussen zu kommen. Schließlich holt Loki mich heute ab! Und dann krieg ich mein Auto! Yiha!

Auf dem Parkplatz begegnen mir tumultartige Zustände. Man kommt sowieso meist kaum durch die Menschenmenge, aber heute ist es besonders schlimm. Mädels stehen in Grüppchen und stecken entweder die Köpfe zusammen oder recken die Hälse. „Das muss er sein. Er sieht genauso aus. Sogar die Frisur.", schnappe ich im Vorbeigehen auf. Und ein paar Schritte weiter: „Ja, aber er würde doch nie ne normale Jeans anziehen!" Es ist nicht schwer zu erraten, dass mein Freund diesen Hype ausgelöst hat. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal.

Kurz darauf sichte ich ihn, denn alle halten einen respektvollen Abstand von etwa zwei Metern ein. Ich würde mir am liebsten die Hand vor die Stirn schlagen. Oh man. Selber schuld, kann ich da nur sagen. Sel-ber schuld!

Loki lehnt nämlich lässig an seinem schnittigen Jaguar, hat die Ärmel hoch gekrempelt und hält mit einer Hand ein Buch. Außerdem trägt er seine blöde Brille, die den überflüssigen Effekt hat seine grünen Augen auch noch einzurahmen. Er ignoriert den Mob mit majestätischer Arroganz. Er wirkt hier so deplaziert wie ein Prachthengst unter Eseln. Ähm… Prachthengst. Ganz schlechter Vergleich. Gerade will ich mich die letzten Meter zu ihm vorkämpfen, als sich ein Mädel aus der Menge löst und ihn anspricht. Ausgerechnet eine von den drei Barbies!

Tja, aber bei Loki hat sie keine Chance. Zunächst liest er einfach weiter, während sie munter auf ihn einplappert, bis er schließlich den Kopf hebt und eine knappe Antwort gibt. Daraufhin verzieht sie sich mit knallrotem Kopf.

Ich nutze die Chance, um mich bemerkbar zu machen. „Hey Loki!", rufe ich laut, woraufhin er sein Buch auf den Rücksitz wirft, einen Kuss auf meine Wange drückt und mir galant die Beifahrertür öffnet, ohne sich um die Schaulustigen zu kümmern.

„Was hast du der Blonden eben gesagt?", frage ich ihn statt einer Begrüßung.

Loki zuckt mit den Schultern während er ausparkt. „Dass sie lieber ihre Hausaufgaben machen sollte, statt ältere Männer anzusprechen."

„Du, die war nicht jünger als ich."

„So?", sagt er und wirkt tatsächlich ein bisschen überrascht.

„Und nebenbei bemerkt auch ziemlich hübsch."

„Du verwechselst hübsch mit unanständig angezogen. Außerdem" Er wirft mir einen Blick zu, eine leichte Röte schleicht sich auf seine verräterisch blassen Wangen. „liegt _hübsch_ im Auge des Betrachters."

Ich sag ja: Traditionalist - und ich liebe ihn dafür.

* * *

Keine Ahnung ob das Kapitel Mist ist, aber ich hatte Lust es so zu schreiben. Außerdem hab ich Bauchweh und bin bis Morgen krank geschrieben. Deshalb bin ich nicht zurechnungsfähig^^


	3. Was ich alles nicht weiss

Herzlich willkommen in unserer Runde brakkvinnan und KYH-bc!

Was ich alles nicht weiß

* * *

„Jetzt steigen die da vorne auch noch aus! Das gibt's doch nicht! Feiern die ne Party auf dem Mittelstreifen oder was?!" Erregt fahre ich das Beifahrerfenster runter und strecke den Kopf heraus. Ich überlege irgendwas zu brüllen, wahlweise auch die Faust in Richtung der Straßenverstopfermeute zu schütteln.

„Darcy-", setzt Loki an. Definitiv die Vorhut eines Versuches mich von weniger intelligenten Spontanaktionen abzuhalten. Dabei schwankt seine Stimme zwischen Genervtheit und Belustigung. Ich setze mich schleunigst wieder hin. Wenn ich anfange einem Beinahe-Unsterblichen auf die Nerven zu gehen, dann weiß ich, ich müsste für einen Normalsterblichen absolut unerträglich sein.

„Sorry.", nuschle ich. „Bin ein bisschen aufgeregt." Ein bisschen ist sowas von untertrieben: Mein erstes, eigenes Auto – Yiha! Ich sollte nicht so materialistisch sein, aber ich freu mich wie blöd. Das heißt, ich hab mich gefreut bis wir in dieses Verkehrschaos geraten sind, das mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem Attentatsversuch hat als mit dem Big Apple am Nachmittag. Ich meine, hier draußen gibt es weder was zu Essen noch ein Klo. Also prähistorische Zustände für die zarte New Yorker Kondition. Ich betrauere diesen Umstand und unser Unglück, denn es ist echt selten, dass Loki mal nen Nachmittag Zeit für mich hat. Ausgerechnet jetzt hängen wir fest – schon seit fünfundvierzig Minuten! Zum Glück läuft die Klimaanlage.

Ich seufze und schaue aus dem Fenster auf die endlos lange Schlange vor uns. Weiter vorn sind einige Leute ausgestiegen und vertreten sich ein bisschen die Beine.

„Sag mal, kannst du uns nicht da rüber teleportieren?", frage ich ohne mir große Hoffnungen zu machen.

„Nein.", sagt er schlicht. Loki hat seine Prinzipien. Sie beinhalten ziemlich gute Fragen, zum Beispiel: Was wird aus seinem Auto, wenn wir plötzlich weg sind? Und: Wie schräg kommt es, wenn wir vor dem Autohändler aus dem Boden ploppen? Oder: Braucht Loki seinen Energievorrat eventuell später noch um irgendjemanden zu verkloppen? Was echt vorkommen könnte, weil er mehr Leuten in den Hintern getreten, ergo mehr Feinde hat als Tony Stark. Das muss man erst mal schaffen.

Also keine Teleportation. Da kann man nichts machen. Ich überlege, ob ich das Radio anmachen soll um mich abzulenken, aber ich hasse die meisten Sender. Also lasse ich das und kaue nachdenklich auf der Unterlippe. Bis mir siedendheiß etwas einfällt. Oh Scheiße, Lokis irre wichtiges Plädoyer vorm Richter hatte ich vor lauter Auto ganz vergessen! „Äh.", setze ich an. Ungeschickt, wie ich finde. „Wie war die Anhörung?"

Lokis Antwort besteht darin, dass er die Lippen fest zusammenpresst. Autsch. Definitiv kein Smalltalkthema erwischt.

„So schlimm?", mutmaße ich.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden", sagt er knapp. Seine Hände umfassen das Lenkrad etwas fester und er schaut geradeaus, obwohl er sowieso nicht weiterfahren kann. _Definitiv_ kein gutes Zeichen.

„Okay.", murmele ich und schaue verlegen aus dem Beifahrerfenster. Unser gemeinsamer Nachmittag scheint zu kippen. Die Atmosphäre ist im Keller. Ich gebe den Verkehrsanalphabeten da vorne die Schuld. Dank ihnen stecken wir hier fest. Aber, hey - Pessimismus steht uns nicht! Das heißt… Loki schon. Aber mir nicht. Entschlossen drehe ich mich zu ihm um. Ich habe die Absicht, die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

„Ein Vorschlag.", verkünde ich.

Loki behält den Blick auf der Straße, aber er zieht interessiert eine Augenbraue hoch. Hab ich schonmal erwähnt, dass ich tierisch darauf stehe?

„Ich höre?"

„Wir könnten die Zeit hier doch sinnvoll nutzen."

„Inwiefern?"

Ich antworte nicht, sondern schnalle mich ab, streife meine Sandalen von den Füßen und steige auf meinen Sitz. „Was wird das?" Loki beobachtet mich misstrauisch.

„Fahr mal den Sitz zurück.", murmele ich während ich zu ihm rüber steige. Loki ist viel zu sehr an meine Extravaganzen gewöhnt um zu widersprechen. Er stellt wie geheißen seinen Sitz zurück – und ich setze mich auf seinen Schoß. Damit hat er wohl nicht gerechnet, denn sein erster Impuls ist es, mich von sich zu schieben. Zum Glück habe ich das Lenkrad im Rücken, sodass seine Aktion gar nichts bringt. „Was zum-"

„Weißt du, ich hab eben nachgedacht, Loki. Und da wurde mir klar, dass wir seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr rumgeknutscht haben."

Loki hört schlagartig auf, sich nach Fluchtmöglichkeiten umzusehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er etwas Emotionales befürchtet. Für Körperlichkeiten dagegen ist er natürlich zu haben. Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment.

„Ist es der Straßenverkehrsordnung zufolge nicht verboten den Fahrer abzulenken?", fragt er mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, aber ich kann das Lachen in seinen Augen sehen.

„Du fährst ja gerade nicht.", argumentiere ich und verschränke die Hände in seinem Nacken. Die Stelle ist nämlich sein Schwachpunkt. Damit kriege ich ihn _immer_ dran. „Außerdem ist es bestimmt nicht verboten auf den Schoß des Fahrers zu klettern."

„Nur weil es vor dir noch niemand versucht hat. Aber ich bin sicher, wir brechen gerade irgendeine der sinnlosen Regeln dieses Landes."

„Ja, und irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, du stehst darauf."

Er hat irgendeinen guten Konter, aber er kommt nicht mehr dazu ihn zu äußern. Weil ich ihn küsse. Deshalb.

Diesem sonst so distanzieren Mann so nahe zu sein, ist der Wahnsinn. Es ist nachwievor ein Schocker, dass ich das kann. Manchmal erwarte ich halb, dass er aufspringt und schreiend davonrennt. Stattdessen drückt er mich gerade ziemlich nachdrücklich an sich.

Dann unternimmt er einen sehr aufregenden Versuch mich gefügig zu machen. Während er mich küsst, schiebt er mein Shirt hoch – nur wenige Zentimeter, weil er so unglaublich anständig ist – und streicht über die empfindliche Stelle über meinem Hüftknochen. Mir ist mit einem Mal ziemlich heiß. Ich hole zittrig Luft. Aber ich schlage zurück, indem ich beginne seinen Nacken zu streicheln - was ihn erschauern lässt. Gleichstand, würde ich sagen. Gerade frage ich mich, ob ich jemals einen Kampf gegen diese Zunge gewinnen werde und fasse ihm ins Haar – er zuckt dabei zusammen – als ein geradezu nervtötendes Geräusch ertönt.

Wir erstarren vor Schreck, Mund an Mund. Unsere Schockstarre hat beinahe ein komisches Element. Dann beginnen wir fieberhaft uns nach Lokis Handy umzuschauen. Irgendwann kramt er es aus der Sitzritze und schaut aufs Display. Genervt drückt er auf „Anruf ablehnen".

„Wer war das?", frage ich sofort. Als Antwort zeigt er mir das Display. „Augenklappenprinzessin?", ich runzele die Stirn. „Wer soll das sein?"

„Rate doch mal.", grinst Loki. Prompt geht das Handy schon wieder los. Verschwörerisch legt er den Zeigefinger an die Lippen und nimmt den Anruf an.

„Fury, mein Freund.", sagt er mit falscher Freundlichkeit. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Was soll die Frage, Odinson?", bellt die unverkennbare Stimme vom Superagenten Nummer eins. „Der Angriff heute Morgen ist Ihnen wohl kaum entgangen." Angriff? Ich weiß von nichts.

„Im Gegenteil.", sagt Loki. „Ich hatte von meiner Wohnung aus einen ausgezeichneten Blick darauf."

„Dann haben Sie doch sicherlich die Freundlichkeit mir zu erklären, warum Sie nicht hier in meinem Meeting sitzen."

„Die habe ich. Das letzte Mal als ich mich informiert habe, reichten Ihre Befugnisse so weit die Avengers herbei zu zitieren und – ach ja. Ich bin keiner von ihnen. Viel Spaß beim Aufräumen."

„Ich will wissen wer das war, Odinson."

„Tja, ich nicht. Viel Glück beim Suchen."

„_Odinson_.", Ich stelle mir gerade vor wie Fury am anderen Ende der Leitung mit den Zähnen knirscht.

„Na schön, ich gebe Ihnen einen Tipp: „Erinnern sie sich an Jack?"

Fury schweigt einen Augenblick. Wahrscheinlich muss er erstmal überlegen, wen er in den letzten Monaten alles bekämpft hat. Ich erinnere mich gut an Jack. Er hätte beinahe meinen Freund umgebracht.

„Jack ist tot.", sagt Fury schließlich.

„Ja, allerdings etwas zu schnell, finden sie nicht? Für jemanden, der zwischen den Welten reist, war er sehr einfach zu besiegen. Seine Idee war besser als er. Sie stammt von einem größeren Verstand. Intelligente Männer sterben nicht so schnell."

„Wie man sieht."

„Sie haben mir gerade ein Kompliment gemacht, wissen sie das?"

„Wenn dem so ist, dann erklären Sie Ihre kryptischen Andeutungen mal etwas genauer."

„Jack war nur die Marionette eines Mannes, der im Hintergrund bleiben will. Ich hoffe das reicht um Ihrem minderbemittelten Verstand etwas Arbeit zu geben."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung ist man wohl so verblüfft wie ich, denn es entsteht eine Pause. Lokis zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck sagt mir, dass er nicht mehr gesagt hat, als er wollte. Was heißt, dass es noch mehr gibt. Und das weißt Fury sicher auch, denn er ist nicht so blöd wie Loki ihm gerade vorgeworfen hat.

„Das ist doch schonmal ein Anfang. Leisten Sie einen Beitrag zu unserem Vertrag und treffen Sie mich in der SHIELD Zentrale."

Loki streckt die Hand aus, und streicht mir durchs Haar. „Wissen Sie, Fury. Das würde ich liebend gern tun. Aber ich bin unglaublich beschäftigt. Ich muss meiner hinreißenden Freundin einen Gefallen tun." Ich werde knallrot. Das hat er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt. Zu _Fury. _Am anderen Ende der Leitung höre ich Leute erregt miteinander sprechen.

„Passt Ihnen das nicht, Stark?", fragt Loki. Oh Scheiße, die Avengers hören zu! Mein Gesicht nimmt die Farbe von Magenta an.

„Hör mal, du Arschloch…", setzt Tony an.

„Sie wissen, was für Sie auf dem Spiel steht.", fährt Fury dazwischen. „Die kleine Miss Lewis wird sich wohl gedulden müssen. So weit ich weiß sind Sie derjenige, der gerade mitten in einem Gerichtsverfahren steckt, das Ihre Intentionen auf ihre Stichhaltigkeit prüft. Wie sähe es wohl aus wenn Sie uns nicht helfen würden? Wir haben hier ein Briefing und wir brauchen ihr Fachwissen bezüglich Magie."

„Das letzte Mal als ich auf ihre Einladung hin kam, haben mir Ihre hörigen Hunde ein paar nicht jugendfreie Spielzeuge an den Kopf gehalten."

„Wenn Sie sich erinnern, lag das daran, dass Sie eine gewisse junge Frau als Geisel genommen haben."

„Stimmt, ich erinnere mich. Das hat sie mir unlängst verziehen – hast du doch, oder?"

Ich zucke zusammen, weil ich so plötzlich angesprochen werde „Selbstverständlich."

Noch eine Pause entsteht. Eine lange diesmal.

„Miss Lewis…", setzt Fury an. Es klingt fast ein bisschen verlegen. Er hat wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich neben Loki sitze und höre wie er mich „die kleine Miss Lewis" nennt.

„Darcy." Das ist die Stimme von Natasha. „Bist du okay?"

„Natürlich. Warum sollte ich nicht okay sein?", frage ich empört. Denken sie, es geht mir schlecht, weil ich bei Loki bin? Wenn die wüssten, wie gut Loki auf mich aufpasst! Dann würden sie aufhören, ihn für eine Gefahrenquelle zu halten.

Nämlicher Freund schaltet sich auch gerade schnell wieder ein. „Da Sie die Avengers dazu angeleitet haben, meiner Freundin Hausverbot zu erteilen, sehe ich keinen Anlass Ihnen behilflich zu sein."

„Bleiben Sie professionell!", schießt Fury zurück. „Sie werden Ihre privaten Geschichten ja wohl vom Geschäft trennen können!"

„Das nennt man Treue.", erwidert Loki kühl. „Ein Fremdwort für Sie. Fragen Sie Thor danach." - Im Hintergrund höre ich Thor „Hallo Bruder" rumpeln – „Im Übrigen ist ein Mann der zwischen den Welten reist und dreiundzwanzig Menschen tötet, weil es ihm Freude macht, wohl kaum ein Geschäft."

„Na schön.", knurrt Fury. „Lassen Sie mich mal direkt werden: Wenn sie nicht unverzüglich kommen, werde ich die Zeugen für ihr Gerichtverfahren zurückziehen. Und die brauchen sie so viel ich weiß sehr dringend."

Loki lacht. Es klingt nicht echt. „Ist das eine billige Erpressung? Von Ihnen hatte ich mehr erwartet."

„Das dürfen Sie auch, denn wenn sie kooperieren, werde ich Ihnen die Aussagen liefern, die sie für ihren Freispruch benötigen."

„Was für ein nettes Angebot. Aber Sie haben wohl Heimdall vergessen, der in Asgard alles sieht und hört, was Sie hier aushandeln."

„Sieht er nicht viel mehr, wie Sie sich auf höchst verdächtige Art und Weise aus Ihrer Verantwortung gegenüber der Erde winden? Kommen Sie oder lassen Sie es bleiben, aber ich möchte eine Kopie ihrer schriftlichen Erklärung warum die Avengers diesen Irren ohne Sie unschädlich gemacht haben. Solche Geschichten sind immer nett zu lesen."

Es klickt in der Leitung. Loki und ich starren das Handy an. Fury hat einfach aufgelegt!

Ich runzele die Stirn. „Irgendwie ist unser Leben in den letzten drei Minuten erheblich komplizierter geworden.", murmele ich.

„Allerdings.", knurrt Loki. Er sieht wütend aus. Es ist diese kalte Wut an ihm, die mich immer ein bisschen erschreckt. Dafür, dass er aufgelegt hat, kriegt Fury noch die Hölle heiß gemacht - langsam und qualvoll. Ich halte es für besser auf meinen Sitz zurückzukehren. Es wäre denkbar unklug, mit einem brodelnden Vulkan zu knutschen. Stattdessen verlege ich mich aufs Fragen. „Was ist das für ein Vertrag mit Fury? Was für Zeugen will er dir beschaffen? Und was ist das eigentlich für ein Anschlag?"

Loki winkt ab. Er wirft einen frustrierten Blick auf die Autoschlange vor uns, schließt kurz die Augen und konzentriert sich. Einen Augenblick später befinden wir uns samt Auto in der Tiefgarage unter seinem Dauerwohnsitz, dem Four Seasons.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", frage ich verblüfft.

„Nicht so wichtig.", murmelt er und steigt aus. Verwirrt folge ich ihm.

„Sag mal, wollen wir nicht zur SHIELD Zentrale?"

„Kannst du mal kurz mit den Fragen aufhören?", fragt Loki scharf, so scharf dass ich zusammenzucke. „Ich muss nachdenken." Mit raubtierhaften Schritten macht er sich auf den Weg in seine Ideenschmiede. Man kann ihm ansehen, dass er gerade mehrere Pläne gleichzeitig entwirft und überlegt wie er mehrere verschiedene Ziele auf einmal erreichen kann. Ich laufe planlos nebenher. Anschläge, Verträge, Zeugen, Probleme in Asgard? Wieso weiß ich von nichts? Was ist hier los? Ich verstehe das alles nicht.

Besorgt, fast ein bisschen zweifelnd, werfe ich Loki einen schiefen Blick zu. Seine grünen Augen wirken kühl. „Aber du hilfst ihnen doch, oder?"

* * *

Nur ein Wort: Endlich.

Danke fürs Lesen.


End file.
